


The Companionship Theorem

by BookGirlFan



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put various works for this fandom too short for individual posting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Companionship Theorem

**Author's Note:**

> May be AU, as I'm not up to date with the show.

She twirled a strand of blonde hair around her fingers, eyes unfocused as she held the phone to her ear. "Yes, sis, I'm fine."

"...No, Leonard's fine as well. So's Sheldon. You remember Sheldon?..."

"...Yeah, the crazy one. He's not really crazy, his mother had him tested..."

"...He's Leonard's roommate, we have to talk a lot..."

"...No, it's definitely not like that! Sheldon has a girlfriend, well, sort of...."

"...I don't know, they're just different. Anyway, did I tell you? We're buying a house!..."

"...No, not me and Sheldon! I told you, it's not like that! Leonard and I are buying it! _Sheldonmightjusthappentocometoo_..."

"...I don't care what it sounds like, it's still not like that! Look, he's - more like a little brother. He's sweet, but definitely not boyfriend material..."

"...Yeah, I said he has a girlfriend, not that I understand how..."

"...I gotta go, Leonard's here for our date..."

"...No, Sheldon is not coming! Goodbye!"


End file.
